Night Lights
by chibijem
Summary: A fireworks celebration brings out confessions....


Night Lights

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Tachibana no Tomomasa entered the gate to Fuji-hime's estate. He saw Yorihisa and Tenma sparring and noticed the teen had gotten much better just as the samurai had reported. He saw the Ryuujin no Miko sitting on the steps watching the Seiryu duo. She waved when she saw him across the courtyard. "Tomomasa-san."

"Akane-dono." He greeted the young girl.

"What brings you here this early?"

"I come in an official capacity." He smiled. "Where are the others?" He asked standing in front of the steps where she was sitting.

"Fuji-hime is with her chichiue, Inori is working, Tenma and Shimon are at the marketplace….Hmmmm, I think Yasuaki is out with Eisen on some business. And….here comes Kotengu-chan." The last she said laughing as her eldest Hachiyo ducked to avoid colliding with the tiny demon. "I think Takamichi is still at the archives." She finished.

"Hai, I left him there a bit ago." He answered watching the practice between his Hachiyo brothers. "Tenma is much more skilled than before."

"He's been working hard; he practices every chance he gets."

Tomomasa sat next to Akane to wait for the others, all the while keeping an eye on the teen. He would speak with Yorihisa and when the samurai deemed his younger partner ready, he would spar with them; it would give the younger, orange haired Hachiyo a feel for battling more than one opponent.

Once everyone had gathered, including Takamichi, Tomomasa told them of the request he was delivering. The Emperor was extending an invitation to Fuji-hime, the Ryuujin no Miko and her Hachiyo to come to the palace for a picnic and a special demonstration.

"What kind of demonstration?" Tenma asked, leaning against his bokken.

"That, I'm afraid, is a secret." The general smiled.

"Takamichi, you know. What is this secret?"

"I cannot divulge that, gomen nasai." The vice minister replied softly, taking his glasses off.

"When is this picnic, Tomomasa-dono?" Fuji-hime asked, being practical.

"Tomorrow evening. As long as the weather cooperates." He laughed at the groans from the younger of the group. "You will just have to be patient. I can promise this: you will enjoy it."

"Not even a hint?" Inori begged.

"Not even a hint." Tomomasa reiterated the words as a statement. "You will just have to wait until tomorrow night."

After spending the day and sharing the evening meal with the others at Fuji-hime's, Tomomasa and Takamichi were walking to their respective homes. "Were you really ordered not to tell them?"

"In a manner of speaking." When he caught the look his Byakko partner was giving him, he went on. "The Emperor said to ask everyone to an evening meal and entertainment, I thought to build the anticipation."

"Tomomasa-dono." The vice minister sighed. "You do love your drama."

"That I do."

The following evening, Tomomasa and Takamichi were in the gardens of the Imperial Palace assisting the workers setting up for the night's festivities while they waited for their friends. "I am getting too old for this." Tomomasa said, straightening and rubbing his back.

"Hardly," Takamichi countered, walking by and hearing the general's complaint.

"Oi! I'll have you know, I may not have lived much longer than you, but it's been a full life." The teal haired and eyed Hachiyo replied, following his younger partner.

The vice minister set down what he was carrying on a table, took off his glasses and proceeded to clean them, "You make it sound like you are on your death bed, Tomomasa-dono."

"I'm just stating….."

"You have more than enough energy to chase anything that suits your fancy and catches your eye." The green haired Hachiyo settled his glasses back on his nose and peered at his comrade.

Tomomasa struggled not to laugh, "You're jealous." An amused twinkle made his eyes sparkle.

"I am not." Takamichi huffed, affronted.

"Hai, you _are._" Tomomasa stepped closer. "What am I to do with you? You have nothing to be jealous of. I may look at beauty because it's there and to be admired." He looked away and into the Imperial Gardens and sighed. "You have to understand, my friend: I have seen so much in my life, much that was ugly and brutal. So much bloodshed and death….." He trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Gomen ne, Tomomasa," Takamichi rested a comforting hand on one of the general's strong shoulders. He sometimes forgot that Tomomasa was a soldier, a well decorated and respected officer who had led armies into many battles. And he didn't want to think about what occurred and what his friend lived through to be here, right now, by his side. It amazed him that Tomomasa could have such a wonderful outlook after what he had seen. "I sometimes fail to remember you the General of the Left Imperial Guard." He apologized softly.

"I'm glad you do forget." Tomomasa told him. "With you, I can be just Tomomasa." He clasped the vice minister's shoulder in return. "Ah, here they come." Tomomasa gestured with his strong chin towards Fuji-hime, Akane and the rest of the Hachiyo.

The two men moved to greet their friends; the Emperor joining them, thanking them all for coming. Soon the impromptu party was in full swing, everyone enjoying themselves; there was no discussion of Oni or other troubles. Everyone was spread out in the grass eating and chatting.

"Tomomasa, what's the secret. Surely you can tell us now." Tenma asked.

"Tomomasa-dono, you did not tell them?" The Emperor asked.

"Ano, I thought it would build the anticipation, Okami," the general explained.

The sovereign lifted an eyebrow and laughed. "I think you have accomplished that as I've had several questions from Tenma-dono, Inori-dono and Shimon-dono."

"Sumanai, Okami." Tomomasa bowed his head in apology.

"It's fine. You do love your drama after all." The Emperor stood and motioned for some of the torches to be extinguished. "Now, since you have all been kept in suspense long enough, I will reveal the surprise." He lifted a hand and the sound of a small rocket went off. Soon the night sky was lit up.

"Ooooo, fireworks." Akane said with awe. She grabbed onto Yorihisa's arm, "Aren't they pretty?" She asked him.

"Hai," he whispered but was not looking at the fireworks but rather at her. "Demo, I see something much more beautiful." The samurai told her, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ahhh, young love." Tomomasa sighed.

'And what would you know of it?" Takamichi asked, sipping some tea.

"I happen to be very experienced with it." Tomomasa replied, tapping his fan against his upraised knee.

"I'm sure."

"I'm in the middle of it as we speak." The general stated, turning his attention from the fireworks going off to stare at Takamichi.

"Kirei," The vice minister whispered when a particularly beautiful display brightened the sky.

"Hai, it is." The eldest Hachiyo acknowledged still gazing at his partner.

Takamichi turned to look at the general, "You're not evening looking at the fireworks."

"As Yorihisa said: 'I see something much more beautiful.'" Tomomasa moved closer.

"Tomomasa-dono," Takamichi sighed. He was always shy in showing his affection for the handsome teal haired court officer. He leaned his head on the strong shoulder. "I'm so glad you think so." He felt Tomomasa's lips graze his temple as they sat enjoying the night lights.

FIN


End file.
